The structures for leisure equipment, particularly for playground equipment for children, are generally constituted by an assembly of flat pieces in the form of panels and tubular elements simultaneously forming the infrastructure. To this end, the infrastructure of tubular elements is in the form of a mechanical-welded assembly or mechanically assembled assembly, on which are fixed the flat pieces. The assembly of these pieces on the infrastructure is at present carried out by the provision of mounting tongues, secured to the tubular elements and on which the flat pieces are fixed by screwing or bolting, these mounting tongues being also of metal, so as to satisfy the requirements of mechanical strength.
Such an embodiment however has the drawback of requiring a relatively complicated assembly work for the pieces by welding and precise positioning of these latter. Thus, the mounting tongues adapted for the securement of the flat pieces require extremely precise positioning on the infrastructure, so as to avoid any error of securement of the flat pieces and eventual misalignment of these latter.